Rebels of Darkness
by flameprincess2016
Summary: (Not very good at descriptions) Imagine a world where there are vampires, werewolves,witches, demons and everything demonic you can think of. Imagine a place where angels would be over-throned by the rebels, people will die, fall in love and some may even forgive the sins of others. One thing to know is that neither the rebels or the angels want to give up their power...I wonder wh


Chapter 1:

There are two distinct groups, the angels, and the dangerous rebels. Many think that the rebels have gone extinct , since the last war. As of now there are several royals ruling the supernaturals. Some of them were once rebels but they've decided to become angels. At the moment there are three kings; there is the King of Vampires, Werewolves, and of First Blood.

Karlheinz Sakamaki is the Vampire King. Karlheinz is over 2,000 years old. He also has a younger brother named Richter. Karlheinz is what you call a man whore , he's always sleeping with different women, FOR GOD'S Sake he married three different women and had children with each of them!!!! His first wife was Cordelia, second wife was Beatrix, and the third wife is his own cousin Christa. Beatrix was hated by Cordelia because the first one to give birth to two kids,Shu and Reiji. Cordelia was in rage because she loved Karlheinz more and she was the first wife she should have the first one to have a child, but Beatrix didn't just get pregnant once she got pregnant twice, before Cordelia got pregnant with triplets, Ayato, Kanato, and Laito. A year after that Karlheinz raped Christa and had a child named Subaru. Karlheinz though he didn't raise any of these six children, he does punish them when they got into trouble. He also turned four other children which go by the last name Mukami.

Carla Tsukinami is the First Blood King, he is also the eldest brother of the founding demons.. He is the first son of Krone ad Giesbach, which was the former First Blood King, along with his younger brother Shin. Carla and his brother were trapped by Karlheinz in the Demon World for thousands of years,but since there was a lunar eclipse in both the demon, and human world that made Karlheinz's power to weaken. This also caused the barrier that kept Carla and Shin in the demon world which also weakened, so Carla used his magic to destroy the barrier and they both escaped the demon world. The reason that they are the last of their race, is the First Blood, its because of a virus called, "Endzeit" which translates to "End Time". He got the virus when he fought his father for the throne. On the other hand, Karlheinz feared that it would spread to the other sub-races. Carla does have several abilities; he can transform into a wolf, snake, bat, and eagle. He prefers to transform into a wolf, which is his favorite. He has only used his magic twice, so far if he was not sick he could have been stronger than Karlheinz, but at the moment they are equally matched. Carla hides a secret sadistic violence underneath the calm and reasoning act. Since he has lived for so long he now has a lazy and calm personality, but he enjoys the agony of his victims. Even though, he can match Karlheinz he prefers not to attack directly, but takes his time to play his mind games. Most likely it's the reason behind the heated arguments between him and his younger brother. Shin is a hothead and tends to underestimate his opponents. While Carla is the opposite. Of his brother, once Shin went on a rampage in the Snake Kingdom he killed many of their people. When he returned he was no sooner surprised by none other than The King of Snakes. The king was not pleased at all, Carla no later bowed down to the king and apologized for Shin's actions once he heard of what he had done, but that was not enough for the king. Shin responded back would rather die than bow down to the king. The king soon wanted a sacrifice, so Carla forced Shin to bow down and take out his left eye with his own sword. Shin now hates him for it, but he could no longer do a thing about it for he will always be hidden before in his older brother's shadow.

Jackson Bell, the one and only Werewolf King. There is actually not much information about him. All that is recorded is that he is married to Sindel Elizabeth Petrova, he has four kids; Alice, Max, Jessica, and Mia, but let's talk about before the war. There were still two separate groups, although there were many royal families, there was a king that ruled over all the royals. There were the Sakamaki's, Bell's, Blackheart's, Petrova's, and the most important and oldest family, the Doom's. The Doom's were put down before the war, they were also kept by the military, and their bodies location is unknown. The Doom's do not even have one drop of blood in their bodies, which makes them go into a temporary sleep until blood transfused into their system. Without the Doom's the rebel's were at a great disadvantage, many rebels died, many cowarded out, many turned good, and many went into hiding in the dark shadows. The Angels won the war and for them, everything was now very peaceful. They have turned school's into places where only angels can be. Rebels aren't allowed in school or in certain parts of the world, and that is truly unfair. Angels may think that the rebels are near extinction, but what they don't know is that we live near them, and around them. They can't even tell the difference. As of now with the absence of the Doom's, Celeste Taylor, a close friend of the Doom's, is the leader of the rebels that remain.

"So have you located where they are?" "Not yet Celeste, all I know is that they are located about ten miles from this location, all I need to figure out is what part exactly of that building they are located in." "So that would actually be a yes. Well, we know what our plan is, we must go into that building and get them out of there so we can rise again. That will be whether or not we know which part of the building they are in."

The rebels were planning to attack while all the Royals are at night school. The plan would go into action today, and with their skills, they should be able to revive them without attracting any attention. The trouble would begin the moment they wake up. The thing is, they are trying to figure out who to wake up first.That night they went through the plan and they were successful, they manage to get to the Doom's without gaining any attention. They awakened Christopher Doom first, which is the King of Kings. He then decided to wake up four out of his five children, Mephiles, Brianna, Sophia, and Scourge. He did not want to wake Katerina because she would be the one to destroy everyone without any sign of hesitation. Christopher Doom is over 10,000 years old, he was once married to Sindel Elizabeth Petrova but went separate ways when he disagreed with her actions of wanting to make their children be angels and forbid them to be rebels. He possesses the power of the wind and telekinesis, he is an immortal vampire and is the famous" Adam". Christopher has a very serious personality, he doesn't seem to see anything as a joke, also it takes a lot to make him feel something of laughter or joy unless it's someone in agony, which is anyone who isn't his children. One more thing he is a full rebel Christopher has jet black hair and his left eye is red and his right eye is blue. He stands at 6 feet tall. Mephiles has jet black hair, his left eye is red and his right eye is blue, just like his father. Mephiles Doom is 10,020 years old, born from "Adam and Eve" this caused him to be the first of a new race. He is half vampire and half werewolf, he is the immortal hybrid and a rebel and also the King of Thunder and Lightning. He controls water and electricity, and telekinesis. He also has a very serious personality as well, although he does like having fun. Mephiles is 6 feet and 2 inches long. Brianna Doom is 10,018 years old, she is an immortal hybrid, she has jet black hair and blue eyes, she is 5 feet 7 inches tall. She is the third one born from "Adam and Eve". Brianna really doesn't like making people suffer for a long period of time. She is the one who has the sweet personality, she is the so called "good" girl in the family. Her siblings also nicknamed her 'Brie', her power is ice and even if it's a beautiful power she knows how to control this beautiful power and make it into something very dangerous, she also has the power of the mind. She is known as the Ice Queen. Sophia Doom is 10,017 years old, she is an immortal hybrid, she has jet black hair, and green eyes, she is 5 feet 7 inches tall. She is the fourth one born from "Adam and Eve". Sophia is like the flirty and sassy girl of the family. She possesses the power of poison, she can summon plants that can kill you with poison. Everything she has, is poison. People know her as the Venom Queen. Scourge Doom is the last one born from "Adam and Eve". He is 10,016 years old, he has jet black hair, his left eye is red and his right eye is not blue but green. He is also stands at 6 feet tall. He is an immortal hybrid, with powers that are elements of the earth. They know him as the Stone King. He is very flirty especially when he sees a group of girls. Now Katerina Doom also known as Katherine or the torturer, is the most dangerous one of all. She is the immortal hybrid witch (5% werewolf, 5% witch, and 90% vampire) is also leader of the rebels. She is 10,019 years old, she has jet black hair and blood red eyes. She is 5 feet and 9 inches tall. Katerina has a very extreme and serious personality. She is also very smart when she makes a plan considering she makes many plans. Katerina's power is fire which everyone assume is the most dangerous. She is extremely short-tempered, she hates people in general, but hates her mother the most. Everyone is afraid of Katerina because she is the Queen of Hell. Katerina has a dragon as a pet, and dragons are very dangerous. This is part of the reason they did not want to wake her. By the way the Dooms are all from the magnificent place of London, England.

"Should we wake her Mephiles? She's going to be pissed knowing that she is the last one to be awakened." "My father said not to awaken her." "But— "He wasn't asking us if we agree. Don't you get it Katerina will be mad even if she was the first one awakened or not. She's going to be enraged when she hears that all she has worked on is gone. That one war that the rebels lost, was the reason that we lost everything we owned. She had power, and before with just her presence many shivered and coward out with fear. Also knowing that the people will act as if we were nobody…" Mephiles paused, he thought to himself that his sister would not approve. His sister usually sees her feelings get the best of her in moments like this. She's smart, but at the moment she would be to dangerous. "Right now all we need to do is get off the grid. We need to be safe and then we can awaken her." Mephiles knew Celeste very well he knew that wherever Celeste was hiding was a good place to hide as well. They have been hiding for 500 years, that shows they chose a good place. "Father...we have to awaken Katerina soon, it's not fair that we are up walking and she's stuck in a casket." "You think I don't know that Brianna, I am fully aware of that. Right now I need you four to enroll in a night school where Karlheinz children are. Along with Jackson Bell's children too. You will act as if you were students there and I know I don't have to say this, but do not get caught. They don't except rebels anymore so you will have to wear disguises. I would say you all need to wear blonde hair and blue eye contacts. Also, there is a school uniform that you must wear at all times. Don't break any rules. Is that understood?" They all nodded their heads in understandment.

Christopher had a plan that was to have a riot of rebels through the city, but first, he needed to figure out who are the rebels in disguise and which are the rebels who turned to the good but, had no choice, if they wanted to live. When he identifies everyone, and since he knows there are still some of us out there, then he will awaken the Queen of Hell.


End file.
